User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Jack Skellington vs Pumpkinhead - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 4 October Special
Hello everyone. Welcome back to this series. Yea. So it's been a while??? Kinda??? Idk. I've been horribly busy lately and I actually finished this battle back last week or so. Either way, it was pretty damn predictable, a lot of people guessed it before it happened. I tried to throw you off with complex hints but people weren't budging because assumptions over rule hints I guess Idfk. Either way, welcome to the Epic Rap Battles of Horror October Special. Notice I didn't call it a Halloween Special. That's because, for once, I acknowledge that it is nowhere near Halloween we've still got two weeks or something. Idk I'll make it up to you maybe. Either way, in todays battle, the king of Halloween Town, Jack Skellington, has a SCARING contest with the vengance demon, Pumpkinhead, to see who's the real Pumpkin King. This battle was suggested by mulitple people that I was too lazy to find the comments from, so I'll just list a few - GIR, BTTF and Dragon. Ye. Special thanks to TK for helping review the battle before I posted it. Alright I think that's everything, enjoy the battle. Cast Cranbersher as Jack Skellington (animation), Nice Peter (audio) Brian Neunhoffer as Pumpkinhead (video), EpicLLOYD (audio) Nice Peter, EpicLLOYD, Mary Doodles as Lock, Shock and Barrel (audio) Nice Peter, EpicLLOYD, Dante Cimadamore, Mary Doodles as Halloween Town inhabitants (audio) Beat: No Limit Introduction Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle 'Jack Skellington:' Is that doubt and fear I hear? Allow me to kill this beat like Chris Goosebumps when you hear my hiss - Scaring both adults and kids! Get the Funny Bones moving with a Humerus diss - No treats, all tricks! The Pumpkin King of mics and the abyss! But what’s this? What’s this? Well, aren’t you an Oogie Boogie? Fearsome and ugly little soul! But withstand Jack’s Raps? Time to Lock! Shock! and Roll! (Aw!) Don't act as if my rhymes are one you can defy - I'm the king of your kind! And it looks like you've ran out of time - who’s up for some Pumpkin Pie? 'Pumpkinhead:' Our tale begins with you, and ends with Sally's broken Kingdom Heart As Skellington's sent to hell again when I grind his bones apart Tragic? No, burying a bag of bones like I would a hatchet, Chomping the saddest talentless maggot like a plate of Haggis Now it’s serious business, disses as twisted as your gimmicks Even with your army of dimwits, you’re not even the best at stealing Christmas Send you back under the bed with the rest of your scraggly undead, ‘Cause there’s nothing to protect once you’re in debt to Pumpkinhead 'Jack Skellington:' I would prefer to keep it clean- I’m normally not one for getting mean, But it’s a Blood Feud- Let’s make a scene! This Is Halloween! I could bring poetry more flowingly even without my head, Leave this inbred and his friends feeling dread like a Day of the Dead! You seem an utmost evil creation, but you should lower weapons first Because if sequel success is any indication, perhaps skip on your second verse The most massive of classics! Bringing scares without unnecessary violence, It’s Ashes to Ashes! A second rapping Pumpkinhead has been silenced! 'Pumpkinhead:' Poor Jack. A toxic and idiotic Narcissist who defies all sorts of logic But you’re the boss when you go gothic, from them I hear you’re a Hot Topic This bendy scam looks like a gay Slender Man, cement every word I present Because you best believe I meant that I’ll be bringing Jack's Lament Mr Unlucky's sucking at song, get your raps covered by Manson You’re shooting blanks, I’ve got the lines that’ll light a Jack up like a Lantern So take your meaningless crown back to your clowns in Halloween Town ‘Cause even they know there’s no fucking with the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! Outro Who won? Jack Skellington Pumpkin Head Hint decoding: Haggis: Haggis is the name of the witch that made Pumpkin Head. Fight me. You won't be able to stomach this: Skeleton pun. R - 1^3: R - 1 = S^3 = SSS. SSS = Spooky Scary Skeleton. Fight me. NEXT BATTLE: Locomotive vs Scrolls Nananananananananana! Hunger Games vs Maze Runner '' '' Category:Blog posts